


Somethings Gotta Give

by iamnotreallyawriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bartender Clarke, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, bar owner Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotreallyawriter/pseuds/iamnotreallyawriter
Summary: Clarke moves to New York City to become a musician. While there she needs a job in the meantime and starts working at a bar where she meets the hot commanding owner.** I just made a tumblr so you can tell me how you really feel and what you really think about it anonymously its imnotreallyawriter.tumblr.com





	1. The Big Apple

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from Coyote Ugly but its not gonna follow the movie.

Clarke had always wanted to be something bigger. She wanted to be bigger than her small town. She wanted her music to be bigger than open mic at the local bar on Thursday nights. She wanted to impact peoples lives. That's why she decided to move from small town Arkadia in rural Pennsylvania to The Big Apple. New York City held so much more possibility.

Clarke packed up what little amount of things she owned and with the help of her best friend, Wells Jaha, she moved into her small studio apartment that cost too much for how little it was but hey, this is New York. Wells voiced her concerns about Clarke moving so far from home on what her mom calls 'a pipe dream' but Clarke is determined. She had been saving up for the past three years. Saving every last penny she made at the bar she was a server at during the night and the grocery store she worked at during the day. Even still Wells gave her a roll of money for emergencies.

"Here's $1000. I don't want to hear you say no because you're taking this. You can pay me back when you're a big star" he told her smiling.

"Thanks ,Wells. I love you so much and don't be a stranger! I know my place isn't the biggest but you can come stay whenever you want!"

"Okay. Listen I gotta get going but call me anytime. Love you". They hugged for a minute and Wells went on his way.

Even with her three years of saving Clarke needed to find a job but first she went around to all the studios possible giving them her demo. A week went by a Clarke still hadn't heard anything. It was around 3 am when she found herself in the diner she had been going to every night when a group of 3 rowdy women came in dancing and singing. They were all beautiful women. The first girl was an Asian woman. She was tall with high cheekbones and blonde hair. The next girl was shorter. She had brown hair and blue eyes, Clarke's first thought was that she kind of looked like Nikki Reed (someone she had a crush on since she watched the movie Thirteen at the age of, you guessed it 13). The last girl was a girl with long brown hair held in a ponytail, she had tanned skin and brown eyes. All three of them were dressed like the were warriors and they radiated confidence.

"Who are they?" Clarke asked the man behind the counter.

"Grounders. They work at that bar, Polis over on East 7th St. They usually come here after shift"

"Cool. Here" she handed hi a ten dollar bill,"keep the change" and she left back to her apartment.

The next day Clarke decided to go to that bar on 7th Street when she got there she noticed a "Now Hiring" sign. She entered the bar and was greeted by the sight of a large bald man with many tattoos, he was very intimidating looking, behind the bar.

"Um excuse me", Clarke said getting his attention.

He turned around and Clarke noticed he was vert handsome, "what can I get for you ma'am?" he asked

"Actually I'm here to ask about the hiring sign out front?"

"Ah yes one second let me get the owner" He walked away and Clarke hear him yell. "Commander there's a girl here inquiring about the job". Then she heard something indistinguishable yelled back and the man was making his way back to her.

"She'll be right up. I'm Lincoln by the way" he said extending his arm.

"Clarke" she said shaking his hand.

"So Clarke, have any experience in a bar?" Clarke heard a woman speak. She looked to where she heard the voice come from and was dumbfounded. This woman was drop dead gorgeous. She had beautiful green-grey eyes, beautiful brown hair done up in several intricate braids. She had on face-paint that went along with the theme of the bar making her look like a warrior. Her jaw line-oh her jaw line- looked as if it were chiseled by Aphrodite herself! To top it all off her voice was like a melody and the way she sang her name was Clarke's favorite song. A throat clearing is what drew Clarke out of her stupor.

"Sorry", she blushed, "yes I worked at a local bar in my hometown for the past three years"

"How is you flexibility?"

"I can work whenever you need me! I can start right now if you need" She knew she sounded desperate but she was desperate.

"And you physical flexibility?"

"I'm sorry what?" she asked bashfully.

"The girls here dance sometimes and I need to know if you can keep up. It's fully clothed dancing the girls do it for fun and they get more tips"

"Oh. Well I was on my high school cheer-leading squad?"

"Tell you what, I'll give you a trial run. Be here tomorrow night 6 o' clock"

"You got it! I'll be here", she said with a huge smile," thank you so much!"

"And Clarke?"

"Yes....ma'am?"

"It's Lexa, and don't be late"

"I wont!"

Clarke headed home and immediately called her best friend.

"Wells?"

"Yes"

"I got a job!",she practically yelled,"it's at this apocalyptic themed bar and i know it's not music related but the bar is pretty popular so tips are bound to be good which means i'll be able to afford to send out more of my demo CD's"

"Good for you, Clarke I'm proud. When do you start?"

"Well she said I'm on a trial run starting tomorrow"

"Good luck", he said yawning, "Listen i gotta get up early but let me know how it goes tomorrow. Love you."

"I will! Love you too"

She hung up the phone and got ready for bed. I took her a while to fall asleep because she was so excited to start her new job tomorrow. She went to sleep and dreamed about those eyes she had seen earlier in the night.


	2. New Message

It was 4 o'clock so Clarke started to get ready for her first day. She figured since it was a Tuesday it probably wont be so busy and she'll have a few days to get a hang of things in the bar. Clarke had experience in a bar, that's true, but it was a small town bar nothing like Polis.  
She got dressed deciding to dress the part of a typical bartender like in the movies wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a plain white button up with the sleeves rolled, a black bow tie, and a black vest. Yeah, it was a little over the top but Clarke wanted to make a good impression. She did her make up and curled her hair opting to leave it down.

Looking at the clock, Clarke had thirty minutes to get to Polis, so she grabbed her house keys and began her trek to work. Polis was only a 15 minute walk so she rather walk than have to look for parking and deal with New York traffic. She got to the bar earlier than asked and when she got there it was more busy than she expected but not anything she couldn't handle.

"Blondie!" Clarke heard that familiar voice call.

"Lexa, hey, you said six and not to be late so here I am" she told her with an awkward wave and tight smile.

"I can see." Lexa said smirking, "come, I'll introduce you to the girls" and they began walking to the room behind the bar.

"Ladies, this here is Clarke, she is a newest bartender so if you all could kindly show her the ropes and be gentle with her" Lexa announced and then left to get the bar ready for the 6 o' clock rush

"So Princess what are you doing here dressed like James Bond" one of the woman who Clarke recognized from the diner a few nights ago, said with a laugh. She was the tall Asian woman with the ridiculously high cheekbones. Today she was wearing extremely tight black leather pants, and a black spaghetti top tucked in with black high thick heeled boots.

"Oh. Um well I've never been here while it was in full swing and so I didn't really know how professional it is. At the bar I worked in back home I just dressed casual" she told her with a blush.

"Well, you just take off the tie and vest and maybe pop open a few buttons and you'll be alright" another girl said, "I'm Octavia by the way and the rude one is Anya" she told her sending a quick glare to Anya.

"And I'm Reyes. Raven Reyes" Raven said immediately cracking up at her own James Bond joke. Clarke laughed awkwardly too.

"Okay, so now that we're all acquainted, really what are you doing here? You look too innocent to be working in a place like this" Anya reiterated her question.

"Well, I moved her last week and I've been sending out my demo and haven't heard anything yet so I need a job in the meantime"

"A musician? maybe you can sing us a song later when we clean up but right now the rush is about to begin so lets get going, ladies" Lexa said from the doorway. She had been coming to get them when she overheard Clarke,

"You ready princess?" Raven asked with a smirk and wink.

As if Clarke thought the bar was busy when she got there.. The place was packed but Clarke was doing really well for her first night. She had been hit on several times but handled it with ease flirting back but not leaving them with expectations. The other girls and even Lexa were impressed with this small town girl. It was 10 o'clock and Clarke was given a 15 minute break. She decided to stand outside and get some air.

"Cigarette?" She heard Lexa's distinct voice ask.

"No. thank you but that's a habit i never picked up" she told her

"It's a nasty habit but i just can't quite kick it" Lexa responded exhaling the smoke from her cigarette.

"They'll give you cancer, you know?"

"I'm here for a good time not long time" Lexa told her and Clarke just shook her head and chuckled. "So your music, I'd love to hear it sometime. Maybe we can even play it in the bar sometime get you some fans. The men here seem to love you already"

"Yeah well I'm done with men right now" Clarke said with a little bite and Lexa knew not to push, "I should be heading back".

"Yeah", Lexa agreed dropping her cigarette butt and stomping on it, "after you" she gestured and held the door.

"Thanks".

Last call had been called and the bar patrons were slowly dwindling until only the staff was left. The girls collected all the empty bottles and glasses from the bar and began cleaning. Lexa was reaching up to put some clean glasses on the top shelf when her top began riding up and her lower back was exposed. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off the exposed back that was clearly lean and muscular and had a tattoo poking out on her spine.

"Gotcha" Raven ran whisper yelled in Clarke's ear causing her to drop the empty beer bottles she was holding.

"Shit", she bent over and started picking up the pieces,"sorry"

"It's fine at least it wasn't any of the drinking glasses" Lexa told her and started helping her pick up the large glass chunks. "Here, ill go grab the dust pan"

They finished cleaning up and bid each other goodbye when Lexa called after Clarke

"Hey! Clarke! You did really well today umm since it's a trial I'm paying you daily so here's todays pay plus your cut of the tips" She said handing Clarke some cash,"keep up the good work and if the girls still like you at the end of the week you can consider this your interim job until you're a big star. I still want to hear your music one day" she smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Same time" and she headed back into the bar.

Clarke put her money in her bag calling an uber not feeling safe walking home with that much cash. The uber got there in less than five minutes and Clarke was home in 10. Clarke counted her money and she had made $350 in one night and it was just a week day. Clarke was happy, she was making music, working a good paying job for now that she was good at and the people who she worked with were really nice. She thought nothing could bring her down. That is until she looked at her phone and read the lock screen.

(17) missed calls Finn  
(3) voicemails  
(8) Text Messages

She decided to listen to the voice mails first

"You moved?! Where did you go Clarkey? You know I'll FIND YOU!"  
"I'm sorry baby just come home I promise it won't happen again I love you"  
"You think you can just run away from me!? I'm NOT GONNA STOP LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Clarke was scared of what Finn would do if Finn found her. Next was her texts. She had one from Wells asking her how her first day went to which she replied "very well". She had three texts from a new group chat she was added to called "Polis Grounders" which had all the staff's numbers and she replied telling them the new number in the chat was her and she saved everyone's who she knew numbers.

Next she had texts from her mother and Finn. Clarke hadn;t told her mom why she left in such a rush so when she read her mothers text she couldn't be mad at her but she was now terrefied.

"Hey, Clarke, Finn stopped by he said he's been trying to get in touch with you but I told him you're probably busy with your move to New York. Love you baby hope everything is well xo"

Clarke quickly checked her texts from Finn.

"Clarke it has been a week where are you?"  
"You BITCH YOU RAN AWAY TO NEW YORK?! I'M COMING FOR YOU"

"He can't find me. New York id huge there's no way" Clarke tried convincing herself. This week just went from amazing to a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is worth finishing?


End file.
